<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loneliness was built for two by kanachans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527371">loneliness was built for two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanachans/pseuds/kanachans'>kanachans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Emotional Constipation, Light Angst, M/M, rated for language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanachans/pseuds/kanachans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato and Haruka weren't lonely but the growing presence in their shared silence was something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nijo Haruka/Tsubaki Yamato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loneliness was built for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yamato wasn’t lonely and neither was Haruka. A similar mindset of “I don’t need anyone” from their well-acquainted isolation, intentional or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t explain why the two had started to have shared guitar practices or why they decided to sit together in the lobby. They spent almost three hours together and Yamato could count the number of times Haruka spoke to him on one hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had already set, Haruka stared out the window and Yamato couldn’t help but stare at Haruka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Haruka said, the usual harshness in his tone had dispersed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato noticed how calm Haruka seemed, over their time together he had a more tranquil energy that was only disrupted whenever Yamato made a mistake during practice. Without a filter, Yamato spoke his thoughts, “You’re calmer than usual.. like you let your guard down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?!” and there was the bitter voice Yamato had known, he wasn’t pleased that it had returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You always seem so mad and irritated, so I liked seeing this side of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haruka said nothing, his lip twitched into a scowl as he kept his gaze at the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..People say you’re listless but really, you have a lot of worries, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch.” Haruka’s hardened glare pierced through Yamato, who wasn’t fazed in the slightest, “What do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato shrugged, “Maybe not enough but if I’m someone you can let your guard down around, that can be enough to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There might’ve been a split second where Haruka’s glare melted into something drenched in melancholy or an even shorter second where Haruka wanted to react in a way that wasn’t anger even if he couldn’t quite place the intended emotion. But it was gone as quickly as it came, Haruka scoffed and pushed himself from the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole journey back to the sharehouse, Haruka thought about Yamato’s words. Out of all the people, it was that shitty guitarist he had somewhat grown comfortable with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side, Yamato had wondered if he was wrong and misjudged Haruka’s mood. He grew worried that he had somewhat blown their inconvenient friendship, as it felt they mutually and silently understood that they wouldn’t understand each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the silence, Yamato went to the studio for their weekly practice, he checked the address multiple times to ensure he made it to the right studio and even asked a passing member of Gyroaxia if he was going in the right direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato was disappointed to be met with the empty room, as Haruka was almost always early to their practice session. He did what he came to do regardless and hoped Haruka would show up eventually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours passed and there was no sign of Haruka. Yamato fidgeted with the strings of his guitar, mind blank as he stared at nothing. So it was loneliness once again. Yamato couldn’t be surprised, he sighed as he packed away his belongings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato exited the room and just as he was about to leave the building, a familiar face burst through the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haruka’s hair was a mess, he was breathing heavily as he leaned against the door for support. From the few times Yamato has seen him, Haruka has never looked this dishevelled before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Nijo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haruka’s head shot up, he gulped and straightened his posture before he made his way to Yamato, “A-are you done practice?” He asked with an uncharacteristic tremble in his voice. He was probably tired, Yamato thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just finished,” Yamato bit back the question of where Haruka was the entire time, his eyes drifted to the guitar case on Haruka’s back, “I’ll be on my way then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence before Haruka grabbed Yamato’s wrist, “Wait, can we talk for a bit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato pursed his lips, he felt what seemed to be a smile but he pressed it down as he replied, “Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat at a bench outside, the winter wind was harsh but the silence in between them felt even colder. With Yamato and Haruka, quiet was something that was expected or even welcomed but this time it felt suffocating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you?” “You were right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both spoke and fell silent again at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. couldn’t come today.. That piece of shit wouldn’t leave me alone,” Haruka mumbled, he struggled with his words but he forced them past his lips anyways, “I don’t want him to know that we..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Missing words drifted into the bitter air; what exactly were they? The two weren’t exactly friends, maybe there wasn’t a word to describe the relationship they had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato laughed, short yet genuine laughter that sparked the same response from Haruka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother, right?” Yamato asked, a strange smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haruka gulped, “Yeah, he.. will--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to explain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was I right about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then a sharp intake of air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said I was right earlier,” Yamato turned his head to Haruka, who had shrunk into his scarf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds passed, Haruka bit his tongue as he tried to build the confidence to tell the truth but Yamato’s unwavering stare did not help in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me,” Haruka mumbled, Yamato chuckled at how shy he sounded, Haruka huffed but Yamato looked elsewhere as directed. “I did start to let my guard down around you and I.. do worry about a lot of things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato hummed in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re more observant than you seem to be,” Haruka noted out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you can continue to let your guard down when you’re with me,” Yamato nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This might’ve been the first time the two had a full conversation, beats of silence passed constantly but it didn’t feel suffocating anymore, more like breaths of fresh air. The tip of Haruka’s nose had gone red, the biting cold had gotten to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have an extra hour of practice left in you?” Haruka asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Yamato shrugged, “I waited two hours for you to show up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haruka didn’t reply, guilt swallowed any words he might’ve managed to muster up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you can give me your number, text me the next time you can leave without being seen,” Yamato said his words so easily but his heart raced in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Haruka answered a second too quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With numbers exchanged and the moon shining bright above them, the time to go their separate ways was calling. That, and a worried Kohei over Yamato’s phone asking where he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later then,” Yamato waved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Haruka hid a small smile under his scarf, “Yeah,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t lonely but being alone together might not be so bad, maybe it could even become something Haruka could have to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wait!” Haruka called out, Yamato turned with a blank expression, “The.. train station is the other way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato nodded and turned in the right direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the people, it had to be the shitty guitarist but Haruka didn’t mind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mmm more rarepair garbage from luci -w- title is from a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qibfqbm8ARg">parx song</a> also i'm writing a kanata/aoi fic so expect that by like next decade or sumn idk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>